Ice Cream
by whenthebearcries
Summary: Suhu sedang -9 derajat, dan Yoongi ingin es krim. Awalnya Jimin menolak, takut hyung-nya yang manis itu sakit. Tapi setelah permintaannya dituruti, Jimin malah semakin ingin membelikan Yoongi es krim. /a drabble of Park Jimin x Min Yoongi / MinGa / MinYoon / DLDR / Review?


"Jim,"

"Ya, hyung?"

"Aku mau es krim."

"Hah?"

 **.o.**

 **Ice Cream**

 **.o.**

 **A BTS fanfiction**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

.o.

"Apa-apaan hyung? Suhu sedang -9 derajat dan kau ingin makan es krim?" dahi Jimin berkerut mendengar permintaan aneh Yoongi. "Tidak. Kau bisa sakit."

"Tapi aku sedang ingin." Yoongi membalas dengan ekspresi datarnya yang keterlaluan datar. "Belikan ya. Aku sedang malas keluar."

"Tch. Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Bagaimana kalau kamu kena flu?" Jimin mendengus khawatir. "Bagaimana kalau dari flu nya, infeksi telingamu makin parah?"

"Tidak usah mencoba membohongiku, Park Jimin. Apa hubungannya telingaku dengan hidung. Cepat belikan aku es krim! Sekarang!" Yoongi memerintah Jimin seenaknya dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada. Jimin cuma bisa manyun. Untung Yoongi itu kekasihnya. Untung Jimin sayang. Untung Jimin cinta. Dengan berat hati dan sedikit mengomel, Jimin menyeret tubuhnya bangun dari sofa dan menyambar jaket dan dompetnya.

"Aku mau es krim _guppy_ dua bungkus!"

Teriakan terakhir dari Yoongi sebelum Jimin menutup pintu dorm.

 **.o.**

"Nih hyung,"

Jimin menyodorkan kantung plastik hitam berisi dua bungkusan es krim _guppy_ yang disambut senang oleh Yoongi. Pria kurus mungil itu dengan cepat membuka satu bungkusan es krimnya, mencium bibir es krim berbentuk ikan itu dengan jenaka sebelum mulai menggigitnya.

Jimin tertawa melihat kelakuan Yoongi. Memperhatikan Yoongi yang kini tengah mengunyah es krim _guppy_ tersebut dengan mata terpejam. Dalam hati cukup penasaran seenak apa es krim itu.

"Hyung," Jimin memanggil, mendekatkan badannya dengan Yoongi yang masih asik mengunyah. "Es krim itu seenak apa—"

"Mmmmh…"

Jimin seketika melotot mendengar desahan erotis itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut mungil Yoongi. Mata Jimin memandang Yoongi yang masih mengunyah es krimnya dengan nikmat. Lidah kecilnya keluar dari mulut untuk menjilat es krim yang menyelip keluar di sela-sela bibirnya.

Min Yoongi terlihat menggoda.

Jimin berkedip ketika Yoongi mengigit lagi, dan otomatis desahan lirih penuh kepuasan keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

"A..ahhh…"

Mulut Jimin tanpa sadar terbuka sedikit mendengar Yoongi mendesah untuk yang kedua kali. Mata Jimin sibuk menggerayangi tubuh kekasihnya, kalau-kalau kekasihnya ternyata makan es krim sambil menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Tapi Yoongi tidak terlalu bergerak. Kedua tangannya bahkan mencakup es krim bentuk ikan itu, dan satu-satunya yang bergerak hanya… mulutnya. Mengunyah es krimnya dengan bahagia.

"Aaaaah. Enak sekali. Jimin, coba—Jim? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yoongi mendekatkan dirinya kearah Jimin, bingung melihat Jimin masih melongo. Hening beberapa saat, kemudian Jimin langsung memeluk pinggang kecil Yoongi, membenamkan hidungnya di leher kurus itu, menghirup aroma Yoongi dengan rakus.

"Ke- kenapa, Jimin?" Yoongi bertanya, bingung campur takut.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung," Jimin mengarahkan tangan Yoongi untuk balik menyuapi dirinya sendiri. "Ayo hyung, dimakan lagi es krimnya."

Yoongi hanya memandang Jimin dengan aneh sebelum menyuapkan es krim itu kembali ke mulutnya. Jimin memperhatikan baik-baik bagaimana mulut Yoongi bergerak menggigit, melahap es krim tersebut, mengunyahnya perlahan seperti kura-kura, dan kemudian…

"Mmmmh… Ahhh."

…mendesah dengan erotis. Jimin bisa merasakan bagian selatan tubuhnya mulai bergerak bangun.

Sial, mulai sekarang Jimin berjanji akan membelikan Yoongi es krim setiap hari.

 **.o.**

 **END**

 **.o.**

Aha aha aha aha aha. Hehe. Barusan kembali memulai debut fanfic nih. Sebenernya saya sudah nulis disini semenjak masih jaman jaman Kim TaeNa, kalo ada yang inget? Berapa tahun lalu itu ya? Lupa. Hehe. Tapi kemudian berhubung saya sibuk (dan malas) kemudian jadi on off nulisnya.

Dan saya nggak bercanda soal enaknya es krim guppy ini. Asli, enak banget.

Salam kenal lagi.

Mari start anew dengan MinGa. Hehe.

Review?


End file.
